Sabotage
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: This Mad Dogs and Tigers short story explained what happened to Kim and some of the Middleton Squad when they tried to expose Veruca for her evil deeds. Rated PG-13 for language and one use of an obscene gesture.
1. Inside the Devil's Playground

**This short Mad Dogs & Tigers story takes place a day after the events of "Betrayl" (or what happened after the South State Championship, when Veruca betrayed the Middleton mad Dogs)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Tara, Hope, or Marcella of the Middleton Mad Dog Cheering Squad. They are from Kim Possible, Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley created these characters, and all owning rights go to Disney.**

**I also do not own Veruca Salt, Henry Salt, and Angina Salt of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. All rights go to the late Mr. Rohald Dahl.**

**But any original characters are owned by me, the Sharper**

**This fanfic is rated PG-13 for language and the use of an obscene gesture.**

Time: 7:00am, Saturday

Place: Salt Mansion, Middleton, Mississippi (the West side of town)

The Salt Mansion stood proud and tall over the rest of the stormy Middleton skyline on the west side of town. It clocked in with a million and a half square feet, 35 bedrooms, 31 baths, a luxurious spa, its own restaurant, living quarters for the underlings that served Veruca and a huge great room. Around 15 butlers, 33 servants, and 10 maids lived in the mansion. Four of the butlers, 10 of the servants, and three of the maids went to Henry and Angina Salt. The rest went all to Veruca. She also had an expansive yard that was about 1500 acres big.

In terms of security, Veruca also had 30 guard dogs surrounding her property and guards positioned everywhere. Sometimes her metal fence would be electrified at times, especially at night, to keep out unwanted intruders.

It was a dreadful Saturday morning with the rain continuing to pour down on the Salt Mansion. Yet, the most dreadful occupant laid inside her own room, complete with the finest and most expensive stuff the world could offer to her.

The traiterous and villainous Veruca Salt, whom was worth $15 million, alone, and one of the richest peanut heiresses in the nation. was still nursing that black eye that she received from the backhanded slap of Tara's right hand from last night. One of the servants, who had some basic medical knowledge, administered to that eye.

Yet, the Princess of Middleton High remained undeterred to oppress the Middleton Cheer Squad in any way she could.

But to pass the time on this awful Saturday morning, the pajama-clad Veruca wanted amusement. She immediately rang a little bell with the VS initials on it.

"Servant 9, fetch me my mother and father!" Veruca demanded to the servant standing beside her door who had the number 9 etched to him.

Servant 9 walked up to Veruca, prostrated and bowed before the peanut deb, "O Great Princess! I shall do what you command!" He then left the room, along with two other servants.

Around five minutes later, Henry amd Angina Salt came into Veruca's room, with Henry wearing his expensive business suit They were taken in by the aromas that surrounded the room, mostly cause by the expensive perfumes and fragrances that Veruca bought over the years that she used for the 'parties' over at her house.

The parents of their spoiled child were immediately brought to the presence of Veruca. A flash of lightning enveloped around the windows with a booming rumble of thunder echoing throughout the walls of the mansion.

"How shall I please you on this day, My Great and Sweet Veruca?" Henry asked while bowing to his malicious and dangerous daughter. It was clear that the events of him in a dog suit completely dominated his mind and vowed to never even speak one malicious word against his daughter.

"I shall do anything in your favor, My Almighty Princess!" Angina exclaimed at the mercy of this evil captain that had oppressed the squad for almost four years with her destructive decisions.

The three servants came back with a human-sized rubber chicken suit.

"Entertain me, Father, with you dancing in a chicken suit!" Veruca howled with laughter at the sight of seeing her father in a chicken suit, just like the time that she forced her father to dress up in a dog suit and threw chew toys at him.

"At once, My Dear Veruca!" Henry blushed at the cheeks before walking on over to the three servants, preparing to dress him in the chicken suit. A low rumble of thunder boomed.

The three servants dressed up the patriarch of the Salts in the said chicken suit. He did not resist at all.

The insane captain then clapped her hands while laughing at this sickening sight. "Now, Father, flap your wings and cluck like a chicken for me!" Motioning to one of her butlers. "Butler 2, bring me my dogs' chew toys!"

"At once, Mademoselle Veruca!" Butler 2 bowed to her and immediate presented to her the Salt's guard dogs' chew toys filled with their slobber and pelted with wet grass.

"Bawk a bawk bawk! Bawk a bawk bawk! Bawk a bawk bawk! Bawk a bawk bawk!" Henry incessant clucking and bawking pleased Veruca and filled her with a dark and evil laugh that pierced the silent hallways. She put on one glove, then began to throw the dog-slobbered chew toys at her father. Henry, accepting the slobbering chew toys being thrown against the chicken suit and even one in front of his face from his very own flesh and blood daughter, continued the clucking and bawking. She threw a total of 90 chew toys in all.

After 30 minutes of this type of torture, Veruca, whom was pleased in seeing her father covered in slobber, stopped throwing her chew toys. "Leave my sight, Father!" Veruca decreed with a smile that would make even Satan proud. The father of this spoiled child immediately bowed and prostrated before Veruca and left her luxurious $1 million bedroom.

Angina, who witnessed this torture against her husband, did not fight back against Veruca because she knew firsthand of the brutality of Veruca. The deb slapped her own mother hard in the face for not getting what she wanted. Angina ultimately learned her lesson in the futility of fighting back against her daughter.

"Now for my pleasure of you, Mother! I want you to crawl on the floor like the bitch dog you are!" Veruca chuckled with glee. All her servants, butlers, and maids chuckled as well.

Angina did not disobey her command. At the bright flash of lightning, the pearls of thunder, and the pelting of her rain, the matriarch fell in submission and utter defeat to Veruca and crawled on all fours.

"Now, make barking sounds or I will slap you in the face!" Veruca demanded with an authoritative tone in her voice.

Immediately, Angina made barking sounds while still crawling on her hands and feet. She was suffering through another bout of degrading humiliation.

Veruca, while enjoying this sight that would shock even Kim's parents to their very core, then spotted a camera. Smirking, she thought of another twisted idea inside of her head.

"Servant 20!" she decreed with another ring of her personal bell with a low rumble of thunder accompanying it. "Bring me one of my guard dogs, the most slobbering one! I've got a better idea to prove that I am the superior one around here!" Servant 20 immediately bowed and went out into the raging storm to bring in one of her very own guard dogs, the one that is the most prone to slobbering.

After 10 minutes, the servant returned with the guard dog. Veruca smiled evily and looked at the pitiful sight of her mother barking and howling in a crawling position. "Now my servant, make the dog lick my mother's face over and over again!" The servant bowed his head and guided the dog to where Angina was. The dog began to expose its tongue and licked Angina's face with its disgusting slobber.

"You are nothing but a bitch! You are nothing but a bitch! La-la-la-la!" Veruca happily taunted her mother without consequence

All Veruca did was simply laugh and evily chortle in sheer amusement of her mom's degradation ceremony. She took the digital camera, went close-up, and happily snapped a photo of her mom's slobbered face.

Knowing that her mom had suffered enough abuse for one day, she waved her hand up high, finally putting a halt to both her parents' humiliation. Angina finally stood up on her legs.

There were two butlers, seven servants, and three maids in Veruca's room at the time. "Enough of my parents humiliation! Now my underlings, bring in my secret servant police while you escort my piece of crap mother out of my sight!"

The servants, butlers, and maids, obeyed her decree without any question and removed a slobber-covered Angina from Veruca's sight. They all walked out of her room, bowing and giving their praises to Veruca.

Around 7 minutes later, four of her strongest butlers and four of her strongest servants, which can easily carry around 400 pounds appeared before her and bowed to her. The four strong butlers were also carrying a throne made of 24-karat solid gold and presented it before Veruca.

Three servants, smaller than the 8-underling police force, also came in and prostrated to their Princess. These were the saboteurs that often hijacked the town's newspapers so that they could give a more favorable light to Veruca, but they have failed in the last couple of months due to Kim.

Veruca remembered Tara's words of warning last night and wanted to make sure that she would be taught a lesson that the angelic cheerleader wouldn't forget.

"Butlers, carry me on my sacred throne to the kitchen table where my parents await me! And to my drone servants, go with two of my strongest servants to Middleton High and sabotage it so that it can fit in my favor! I shall be a goddess of all and everyone will bow to me!"

With another flash of lighting and a loud rumble of thunder, the servants immediately bowed to her. "We shall silence all opposition to you, O Humble Veruca!"

She then gave a low growl to accompany the roll of thunder, "Do not fail me like you did last time!"

"At once, O Flawless Princess!" the lead worker servant replied. The strong servants and the drone servants went out into the storm out of the mansion and drove in one of the fancy limosines that Veruca imported from Europe with their intended destination as the school.

The butlers immediately put Veruca on the golden throne and chanted her name "All hail the Princess of Middleton High! All hail the Princess of Middleton High!" in an incessant chant as the throne headed its way to the kitchen.

As she remained on her golden throne, Veruca thought of a way to humiliate Kim and her fellow cheerleaders in a most inhumane way.

**A/N (Author Note) - I do not condone, in any way, the behavior that Veruca performs. This is to show of how she became such a sick, evil, and twisted girl. **


	2. Evidence

Time: 8:00am

Place: Possible household

Meanwhile, Tara, Hope, and Marcella braved the pounding rain, still clad in their pajamas, to the Possible household.

Marcella was also carrying the yPod that she had secretly recording footage of the traitorous incident by Veruca last night while she was stomping on the Mad Dog head.

All three Mad Dog cheerleaders huddled underneath a single umbrella as they continued to converse of the events that happened last night.

"I...I can't believe that piece of slime Veruca would degrade our team like this!" Hope stuttered still in shock of the shattered Mad Dog head.

"Don't worry, Hope!" Tara smiled "We'll expose the fraud of Veruca to Kim and she'll kick her butt hard!!"

Marcella laughed, cluching her yPod tight, "She'll be kicked off the squad soon once our cheering teachers, Mrs. Jackson, hears of this!!!"

"I so agree with you, Marcella!" Tara replied as they walked up the Possible household.

But Hope interrupted, "Wait! We also need to think about the School Board!"

Tara, thinking of the image of Mr. Henry Salt, the head of the Middleton School board and the primary reason why Veruca has gotten away with so much of her transgression, shuddered at this. "You're right, Hope! We need to be careful of him!" She remembered how Mr. Salt often bribed six of the 13-member board around $400 each to keep Veruca in the school system over the last several months. In the past two years, the Salt patriarch used to have favorable odds over the board to vote down any of Veruca's past suspensions, but his influence has been withering away to only two members.

She then slowly knocked the door to the Possible household.

______________________________________________________________________________

The Possible family were enjoying their meal of Mrs. Ann Possible's famous blueberry pancakes. The Tweebs were over at a friend's house for a sleepover. Kim was happily taking another bite of her mother's wonderful pancakes when she heard the knock on the door.

She put down her fork and walked on over to the door and looked out the peephole.

James, still in pajamas and sipping on his cofee, asked, "Who's at the door, Kimmie-cub?"

"It's Tara, Hope and Marcella!" Kim exclaimed from two rooms away.

"Well, come on in, girls!" Ann called out.

The door opened and Kim let in a drenched Tara, Hope, and Marcella in.

"So what seems to be the ish?" Kim asked with a hospitable smile on her face.

"It's Veruca! She's out of control!" Marcella exclaimed with trembling and fear in her.

At the instant of hearing Veruca's name, James, in the kitchen, dropped his coffee cup as it shattered to the floor in many pieces. He DID NOT like hearing that awful name to echo in his household. His face was red with anger.

"That blonde-haired hellspawn!!! What has she done now?!?!?!" James demanded to know. He was the one who firsthand witnessed Veruca being expelled from the First Baptist Church of Middleton for her completely immoral behavoir by replacing a few of the Bibles in the church with teen gossip magazine and wearing a halter skirt saying offensive messages against God and Jesus that were so shocking that a couple of elderly parishoners fainted.

And Kim had a look of rage similar to that of her father.

Tara answered, "It happened last night after the South State Final against Lowerton! Marcella will show it to you if Kim has her yPod viewer!"

Kim nodded her head in agreement, "I have it all charged up and ready!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" James interrupted. He wanted to see Veruca not just off the squad but off of Middleton High School Property once and for all.

The four girls and James immediately went upstairs to Kim's room where her yPod viewer waited in view. It had a complete LCD display screen.

Marcella inserted her yPod into the viewing slot and pressed play.

As the video continued on playing, Kim gasped at the awful sight of Veruca drinking underage while ranting against her very own squad.

But nothing could've prepared Kim for Veruca's traiterous words against the Mad Dogs and rooting for the Mad Dogs' rivals deep down inside!

"That Veruca, of all the things that she has done, she BETRAYED our TEAM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kim exclaimed with fury and rage.

"Yes," Tara replied in a stunned disbelief. "and that's not all that piece of slime has done!" She immediately fastforwarded to the part where Veruca stomped on the head of the Mad Dog!

Kim's face, by now, was so filled with rage against Veruca that she could punch her in the face.

James was beyond mortified at Veruca smashing the most sacred of the Middleton Mad Dog objects, the head of its own mascot into the ground.

"Girls!" Kim then exclaimed when she saw her father's mortified look over the smashed Mad Dog head because it entertained him as a kid, "it's time for Veruca to step down as captain of the squad once and for all!"

Her father intervened again,, "Not only that, but also to expel her from Middleton High, forever!!!" Then he thought of an idea in his head. "Mmm....what about Mr. Barkin? He's usually at the school on weekends! I even think he is there right now planning for the best-of-seven football series against these South Panola Tigers that everyone in town is talking about!"

A lightbulb immediately went off in Tara's head, "That's a great idea, Mr. Possible. We can show him the video and then he can go to the school board where they would FINALLY expel that Veruca! But I know that Mr. Salt would let his daughter go free!"

James just chuckled, "I think the Salts are in for a very huge surprise on the school board because a new member is coming in and he is going to bring that spoiled family down .... HARD!!!!"

Kim was excited by this news, "So what are we waiting for? The sooner we can get the video to Barkin, the better!!!"

So an hour later, Kim, Tara, Hope and Marcella, now dressed up, were at Middleton High to expose the traitor that is Veruca once and for all.

But the girls were caught by surprise.

"Hmm.....if it isn't Possible and her cheerleading losers!" a voice echoed from behind.

Kim knew whose voice it was, none other than Veruca's!


	3. Evil Mudbath

Kim heard that awful voice behind her in the driving rain. It was that of the dreaded Veruca and her servant police force. Tara, Hope and Marcella recognized it too and saw the evil deb on the sidewalk adjoining the gym.

Three limos were there, indicating the evil deb's presence.

Veruca was wearing her mink coat and short Halter skirt and red high heels, along with her fancy jewelry. One of her servants wearing a $3,000 suit was holding a black umbrella up high so that the deb would not get wet.

The red-haired cheerleader growled in anger at the barracuda smile protruding from Veruca's face.

"Veruca, you evil mean princess!!!!! I so hate it when you always smirk like that!"

Veruca just snickered at Kim, "Little Miss Possible! I am so the hottest, richeset, and bitchyist cheerleading captain around! I just LOVE being the center of attention!" She flaunted around her short Halter skirt to which Kim and the other cheerleaders stuck out their tongues in disgust.

Kim continued to scowl at the top of her lungs, "Veruca, you so are nothing more than dirt!!! I have heard of what you have done to our squad last night!!!!!!!"

Her rage didn't even faze Veruca, "Heh!!!! I wanted attention and I finally got it!!! Humiliating that stupid Mad Dog Mascot was extremely fun for me last night!!! HAHAHA"

"You won't get away with this, evil V!!!!" Kim countered back now going face-to-face against Veruca, "I hope that you and your Salt family will be finally kicked out of town for calling us a bunch of hicks and hillbillies AND for stomping on our beloved Mad Dog head!!! That type of comment is more than likely going to get you expelled from the school system!!!!"

Veruca just continued to snicker "I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon, Little Miss Possible! My daddy is the head of the school board and I have hoards of servants that can do my bidding if anyone, especially if one bossy little freako red-haired cheerleader who fights against weirdos with green-thingies, stands in my way of complete domination of the Food Chain!!"

"V! You will so fall from grace from that Food Chain! Mark my words!!!" Kim warned her filthy tich rival.

"Hmph!" Veruca sneered "I will so not fall from grace! Especially when you are raised by nothing more than a bunch of losers and stupid idiots in the family!!!" She then gave a smile that the demons in Hell would appreciate.

Kim gasped at this personal low-blow attack on her family, "How DARE you insult my family, dumb V?!?!?!?!? So no wonder why you are the dumbest and meanest cheerleading captain in the school! You just want to attack all of our personal lives, don't you, mean princess?!"

Veruca smirked again, "I love those two words in the same sentence! And yes, I just simply LOVE making all of your lives as misreable as I want to! Besides I cannot just simply wait to humiliate you and your friends even more, just like time my servants used my initials on Bonnie Rockwaller's white convertible with purple spraypaint! Then, they rammed and totaled the front of Bon-Bon's car and caused $2,000 in damages! Most exciting time ever for me! "

"Ughh......you and your ego, Veruca! Normally, you can go to jail for such evil things!" Kim replied in disgust to her rival of the act her servants committed last week against Bonnie's car.

The evil peanut deb replied with an evil laugh, "I can not go to jail because I always have the nine!"

"The nine ...... oh yes, your nine stupid heartless lawyers who have no souls at all!" Kim growled, folding her arms.

"Oh yeah, and someday, when I get done with you, you and your family shall be working in my mansion as part of my servant force. And you and your, once and for all, shall bow down before my great goddess of all!!!!!!" Veruca exulted her hands up high in triumph.

"Oh no......you don't mean....." Kim stammered.

"Yes! You shall bow down to me and to my religion and reject this God that you believe in!" Veruca demanded from Kim and her friends.

"NEVER!!!!!!" Tara interrupted, "We will NEVER conform to your corrupt beliefs OR to your stupid religion! I have my God and My Savior that I believe in!"

"Hmph, I don't even care about your stupid and pointless God!" Veruca exclaimed, "I drew all of those devil horns on those Bibles at your 'church' a few years ago and replaced your 'hymnals' with teen gossip magazines with sexy hunks as posters!"

"And you weren't under control either! No wonder why you always so lack morals!" Kim argued back.

Then Veruca snapped her fingers and then three of her servants restrained Tara, Hope, and Marcella.

"What the........" Kim asked in confusion over this sudden restrainment of her friends.

"No wonder why I am a mean and hottest cheerleading captain above all! I cannot wait until the day that you will finally bow to you kness and bow before me, kissing my feet!! And I especially will enjoy the day that your entire Possible family will end up in a homeless shelter, eating a can of beans!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

This brought Kim's rage to a boiling point! "I so wish if you would crawl back to the dirt, mean V!!!!!!" She made a fist and prepared to punch the devious deb in her fact. Veruca's smile faded and snapped her fingers. Two servants wearing muscle shirts immediately restrained the teen heroine by her arms. Kim tried with all of her might to break their grip but they wouldn't let go.

"You are so going to pay for this, you mean princess!!!!!" Kim growled and scowled in complete anger.

Veruca's evil sniveling smile returned, "I knew you and your loser squad would try to expose me as a traitor!"

"I wish if you would so have been in Juvie a bit longer for the DUI than what the judge handed you just two months!" Kim fumed. She saw her fellow friends struggling to break free from Veruca's servants' grasp.

"Hmm.....I think the judge thought otherwise because I've been a good bad girl all along!" Veruca batted her eyelashes. "Now, mmm....where was I? Oh yeah, Little Miss Crimefighter! Your pitiful attempt to expose me!" Then she barked out her command to one of her servants in a muscle shirt, who bowed before her. "Smash that yPod with the footage of me smashing the Mad Dog Head!" The servant bowed her head and approached a helpless Marcella. He immediately confiscated the yPod Marcella had and smashed it into the grass in front of Middleton High with his two heavy rain boots!"

"Noooooo!!!!!" Marcella exclaimed. "My yPod cost $300!"

Veruca merely chuckled at Marcella's misery, "It's such a small price to pay for me retaining my power over this school!"

"GRRR!!!!! You are so going to pay for this!" Kim exclaimed, still unable to move her arms to unleash her 16 types of kung-fu on one spoiled daughter of Satan. She didn't know that earlier, Veruca's worker servants have removed the evidence of the smashed Mad Dog head and put it in the limo where she desired to burn the ruined head later on tonight.

"Hmmm!!!!! I will so get away with everything during this upcoming best-of-seven football series against South Panola!" Veruca smirked, twirling her brown-dusty blonde hair under the dryness of her $600 umbrella. Then she whistled, for it was still raining, "Servants, let go of these losers and give them mudbaths!" Kim seethed with anger at her evil cheer captain. "And I want Possible to get the worst of the mud treatment!" She, along with the servant in the $3,000 suit holding up the umbrella, got into her personal limo colored purple and pink.

The strong musclar servants dragged Tara, Hope and Marcella to the muddy grass that awaited them. The servants holding Hope down let go of their grasp pushed her into the mud and did likewise with Tara and and Marcella. They got a few mudstains on their jeans and a few mudwater spots on their faces and hands. The servants that restrained these cheerleaders left in their limosine, the one that contained the ruined evidence of the shattered Mad Dog head for Veruca to burn herself.

But Kim refused to give in to Veruca's humiliating scene of mudstains and rain. She broke free from the servants' grasp and prepared to take them on.

"Yay, Kim!!!!! You can do it!!!!" Tara cheered her on.

Kim grinned in front of two of Veruca's servants ready to unleash her Kung-fu on them. But she did not take note of one of her worker servants behind her with a pair of handcuffs. He quickly cuffed Kim behind her back and tripped her into the largest mudpit.

"AIIEEEE!!!!" Kim exclaimed with horror as she fell, face-first, in the mudpit! Tara, Hope, and Marcella helplessly looked on as their heroine fell in the mud. The muscular servant held out his six-pack hands, impeding aid to their fellow cheerleading friend

The servants that Veruca left behind laughed at this horrific and deplorable sight of the teen crimefighter that conquered the likes of Drakken, Killagain, and Monkey Fist, in the mud and left in the third limo.

As the limo drove off, Kim struggled to stand on her feet due to the fact that the cuffs were behind her back.

Tara immediately rushed up to Kim andpulled out her hairpin. "I think I can help!" The angelic cheerleader rattled her hairpin until the cuffs clicked off and fell into the mudpit.

Kim, in a look of disgust unlike any other, rubbed off the mud that covered from her face. "I so can't wait until Veruca IMMEDIATELY goes to jail for bullying me, the great Kim Possible, and her fellow cheerleaders like THIS!!!!!!! I spent my CB discount on these designer clothes and Veruca ruined them!!!!"

"Veruca's going to be armed with her heartless lawyers, so be careful Kim!" Hope cautioned to Kim. She knew how treacherous Veruca was with her loyal laywers and servants.

"Her lawyers are so not going to be the drama!" Kim replied before spotting a towel near the gym to dry off. Her red hair was ruined and soaked by the rain and mud.

"And....." Tara prepared to add in before a text message came up. It was from Jessica saying that the Middleton Mad Dog cheerleaders must be present for Wednesday's practice to cheerlead for their fellow Mad Dogs in the upcoming football series against the South Panola Tigers, beginning with Game 1 on Friday night! The Middleton School Board approved the trip for the team to make the four-hour journey to Batesville for the first two games earlier in the day. "...we have practice to go to on Wednesday before our very Mad Dog football team faces up against South Panola!"

Kim groaned, dropping the towel to the ground. "This football series IS going to be so the drama!!!"

She, and the rest of the Middleton Mad Dog Cheer Squad, knew that, with the evil Veruca as the traiterous cheer captain looming on her mind, it was going to be one long football series against a mighty team that would make even Goliath tremble in fear.


	4. Cuddlebuddies

Time: 12:00pm

Place: Possible household

Ann and James were preparing to head out to lunch together when they heard a knock on the door.

"Can you get that, James?" Anne asked to her loving husband. She was washing a few of what dishes were left in the kitchen sink.

"Sure thing, my Annie!" James happily said as he embraced his beautiful wife, rubbing their noses together before he walked on over to the living room and opened the door.

James gave out a loud "Oh my God! Ann! Come take a look at this!"

Ann immediately rushed up to where James was standing and was horrified by what she saw. "My God! Kim!"

Kim stood before her parents, still in mud-stained clothes and with flies buzzing around her, "Mom, Dad, I can explain everything!"

Then James sniffed the dreaded perfume that was a staple of Veruca's, Eau De Heiress, in which it smelled like money stuffed into a vault.

"Let me guess, Kimmie-cub, she bullied you again!" James guessed by a long shot.

"Yes!" Kim sighed, "and not only that, she also destroyed Marcella's yPod, the only shot that we had of ever exposing that mean princess for the awful traiterous cheerleader that she is!"

"That blonde-haired hellspawn!" James exclaimed at the top of his lungs "I wish she would be completely out of money!"

"I wish as well, Dad!" Kim sighed in apparent defeat.

James sensed that his very daughter was down in the dumps and, disregarding whether she had mud or not on her clothers, allowed her to come inside.

Luckily, he covered up the furniture with plastic coverings, for it was 2 weeks before Thanksgiving and that Joss and Slim were coming into town.

"I can't understand why Veruca can treat us like... dirt!" Kim sighed, sitting down on the plastic on the couch.

"It's because she doesn't treat others, especially her parents and the squad, with dignity and respect!" James firmly stated to his daughter.

"Hmmm..." Kim murmured "...maybe because it runs in the Salt Family?"

James then gave one of the most heartfelt speeches to his young and lovely daughter.

"Perhaps, my Kimmie-cub! You will never be like that awful girl because you are the sweetest gift God gave to me and your mother. You have been a very headstrong young woman. We were also blessed twice more with Jim and Tim. Together, we have been very strong, through good times and bad! Not only that, but we also love you extremely much from the bottom of our hearts, no matter what happens!"

At that moment, tears began to form in Kim's emerald-green eyes when she heard those words. "That...that was one of the best spee...speeches...ever! I LOVE YOU, DADDY!" she exclaimed crying in tears, hugging James with all of her might. James, in turn, gave a very warm and tender hug, also in tears.

"My Kimmie-cub!"

Ann was heart-wrenched at witnessing this tearful sight of this loving father-daughter moment. She too sniffled briefly with a few tears in her eyes, walked up to her loving husband and kissed him on the check, before she added in the following:

"James, that was the sweetest thing that you've ever said." James' head rested with that on his sweet wife and nodded his head.

Kim, then drying up her tears, said inbetween sniffles "I'm going to be in my room, playing my harmonica if anyone needs me."

"Okay, Kimmie-cub!" James agreed before Kim headed up the stairs to her room where the cool sounds of the blues awaited her.

She also knew, deep in her heart, that the all-important football series between her beloved Mad Dogs against the full might of South Panola was rapidly approaching and that if, during the game, Veruca performed any conduct that was detrimental to the school spirit of Middleton, in full view of Mad Dog Nation, it would have a very disasterous consequence on the football team as well.

Time: 3:00pm

Place: Salt Mansion, Veruca's room.

Meanwhile, on the western side of Middleton, thunder and lightning ominously flashed in the dark black-grey skies on a cold day.

The demon child and Kim's high-school enemy known as Veruca Salt grinned as another bolt of lightning danced across the sky before laying down on her bed in her large grand $2 million room filled with clothes that . Like the cold weather outside, deep down inside was Veruca's cold heart ready to betray the Mad Dogs or inflict humiliation at Kim and her friends at any moment.

The fireplace in her room was rising its flames up high and within the flames lied the burnt head of the Middleton Mad Dog. With this, she has sealed her traitorious deed with the burnt paiper-mache remains of the head.

She was looking through her yPhone and smirked over one photo after another taken with the yPhone of Kim being handcuffed in the mud in utter defeat.

The princess of Middleton High went down on her bed when she clapped her hands and barked out her decree.

"My Honor Servants, maids, and butlers! The best of the best! Come to me! And bring me as many Cuddlebuddies as you can!" she beckoned through the loudspeaker system that ran throughout the Mansion.

At once, 7 honor servants, 3 maids, and 2 strong butlers who benchpress 350 pounds came to Veruca's aid. They also brought in a cart-full of Cuddlebudies, about 40 in number, that they could find throughout the world, including the rarest Cuddlebuddy of all, a golden giraffe Cuddlebuddy worth $4,000 and laid them out on an old and useless table. But Veruca's troupe also brought with them implements of destruction: 3 chainsaws.

Veruca, who hated Cuddlebuddies as much as the Bible, then put on her completely sound-proof headphones that also made her ears very comfortable. The servants, butlers, and maids present too put on other pairs of sound-proof headphones.

She then clapped her hands again and gave out her orders in an authoritarian voice, "Now... destroy those pieces of Cuddlebuddy shit!"

The next thing that happened was the revving of the chainsaw blades and the smoke coming from the gasoline tanks and the clicking of the revolver hammers The blades of the chainsaw cut through the fabric of the Cuddlebuddies! Expensive cotton and tattered fabric flew everywhere across the room. Only 5 Cuddlebuddies were spared.

"Yes...yes...YES! I am enjoying this!" Veruca exclaimed wildly and laughed over her destructive tendencies against the Cuddlebuddies. "Ah yes, I just love being all me! Like the time I had poured whiskey, beer, and gin into the baptismal pool over at that stupid First Baptist Church of Middleton and put those obscene magazines to replace those so-old hymnals! And that time I danced and shaked my sexy behind in the church and made some old people faint? That was so priceless!" Then she changed the tone of her voice from laughter to dictatorial, "Now, gather a couple of more servants and butlers and throw these ugly, disgusting, and filthy Cuddle-things out the window so that the rain will damage them even more! Pick up EVERY single piece of it!"

"At one, O Great Veruca!" one of her servants wearing the number 22 uniform replied. He bowed and gave praise to the spoiled princess before calling in two other servants and two other butlers armed with garbage bags.

One by one, the servants and butlers picked up the remnants of the poor Cuddlebuddies and threw them away in the garbage bag. Twenty-five minutes later, one of the servants unlatched the window where the storm awaited the fate of the remnants of the tattered Cuddlebuddies. The rain was coming down extremely hard and a flash of lightning crackled in the distance. Around three of the servants were tossing the bags, one by one, out the window into the stormy outside.

"One...two...THREE!" the servants chanted as they threw the garbage bags out of the window into the awaiting storm where the tiny remaining pieces of Cuddlebuddies were scattered out onto the carefully manicured grass.

They only left 5 Cuddlebuddies behind for Veruca to destroy herself and she too had an implement of destruction right in front of her face...the fireplace where the Mad Dog head was destroyed.

Veruca smiled as she walked on over to the fireplace. She first took a Cuddlebuddy that the servants set aside for her and then opened the door. The flames were roaring right in front of her like hellfire. She gave her famous sneer as she took one final look at the Cuddlebuddy before tossing it into the fireplace.

The peanut deb watched with an evil smile from her sniveling lips as the Cuddlebuddy burned into the flames.

She gave an evil laugh, "Burn, you damn Cuddlebuddy! BURN!" Then, she took the second Cuddlebuddy, which was a baby lion kind, and threw it into the raging fire.

Another huge flash of lightning and anothjer loud rumble of thunder echoed throughout the sky.

"I hate Cuddlebuddies! I hate Cuddlebuddies!" the deb chanted before she eventually burned all the Cuddlebuddies as they shared the same fate as the Mad Dog head.

Then, she checked her 24k gold watch.

Veruca gasped, "Oh no! My favorite show is on! Servants, leave me!"

"At once, O Great Princess!" the servants obeyed her command as they left the door, one by one, and slowly closed the door behind them. They knew NEVER to distrub Veruca when her favorite show is on.

The storm raged outside as Veruca used the remote with $1,000 charms on them to turn on her $5,000 44-inch high definition TV.

Her favorite show, My Bratty and Spoiled 18th Birthday, was on. To the outrage of parents across the nation, it was only rated (narrowly) TV-14. It was heavily criticized by parental watchdog groups everywhere for its foul language, its slutty clothing, and worst of all, total disrespect by these girls to their parents and no moral lessons at all. Veruca was the most devout follower, for she even owned the uncensored version of these episodes, language and foul clothing intact. In other words, this was Veruca's idea of Paradise. And this week's new episode had something even more controversial and shocking than last week's episode in which the bratty girls had to spend the night in jail for shoplifting and indecent exposure.

She turned up the volume to hear what the bratty girls had to say.

BRATTY GIRL: Mommy, I want to have my damn $5,000 designer bag and my $10,000 gold jewels for my birthday, and I want to also have a chocolate fountain made with the finest chocolate from the world!

MOTHER: But, darling, we are in $10,000 debt and not to mention that you are on trial on shoplifting.

(Bratty Girl 1 becomes enrages, slaps Mother on the face)

BRATTY GIRL: I do not give a (bleep)damn about your (bleep) (bleep) debts! And I don't give a (bleep) rat's ass for the damn justice system! The police are fat, lazy (bleep)

The psychotic Judas captain closely analyzed it, 'Hmm...reminded me of my two-month stint in Juvie for that DUI.'

MOTHER: How, how can you say such things about the police, about what you were taught in gschool.

BRATTY GIRL: You know what, (bleep) the police, (bleep) the judge, (bleep) everyone, and especially:

(Bratty girl then gives the finger to Mother) (BLEEP) YOU! I WISH YOU DID NOT EXIST, YOU PIECE OF (Bleep)! (She then forces her to her level, slaps her twice in the face, and then gives the finger again in front of her face) NOW GET ME MY FANCY GOLD JEWELRY FOR MY DAMN PARTY OR YOU WILL BARK LIKE THE INSIGNIFICANT (BLEEP) YOU ARE!

(Morther finally submits)

MOTHER: I...I give up! You win!

"Hmmm...using the middle finger, huh? Maybe I can practice it against my own father and mother if they dare to disobey my Supreme Will or ... I can give the finger to that Miss Perfect-Teen Crimefighter, Kim Possible and call her family nothing more than a bunch of idiots, losers, and dirt-ridden scum!" Veruca said to herself with another flash-bolt of lightning illuminating the skies.

BRATTY GIRL: That's better! (smiles) Now assemble my servants, get me the finest Gucci and pink Prada bags! And where the hell is my chocolate fountain!

MOTHER: At...at once!

(Later at the Party, M.C. Honey is performing live at the party, Bratty Girl is wearing a very short black dress that almost shows off her behind studded with diamonds and wearing Gucci jewelry)

BRATTY GIRL: I just love being me! M.C. Honey is performing at my party with her finest song from her latest album that I am so going to download to my yPod, I got about $1 million in cash, my 14-layer chocolate fountain is working perfectly, I also have new Maseratis and a Ferrari to my auto collection, what could be better.

(Then an important hotel heiress appears at the door, complete with bodyguards. Hot guys also appear behind the heiress)

BRATTY GIRL: OMG! OMG! OMG! IT'S HER! IT'S HER! AND...WOW! HOT GUYS? I AND MY FRIENDS SO KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THEM!

When the heiress made her presence known in the episode, Veruca instinctively rushed up to her shine, for she was a big fan.

The shrine to the heiress had the rarest and most expensive perfumes endorsed by her, along with photos, CDs and anything that had to glorify her exploits. In the center was the huge 100 inch by 100 inch photo of the hotel heiress mounted on the wall.

Veruca bowed down and prostrated in worship to the shrine of her heiress (her 'savior and goddess of all'). It gave her an ego that the peanut deb, too, was sent down by this heiress as a messanger of the goddess to be made converts by sending these converts on expensive shopping sprees that would send their families to the poor-house.

Basically, she wanted every single girl at Middleton High to not only bow down to her in prostration but also to worship the heiress, do her works, and forsake God and Jesus as well.

The deb then began to sing her praises and prayers to the shrine of her role model.

"O My Great And All-Seeing Heiress! What Shall I Do To Silence The Enemies, Mostly This Insignificant Kim Possible And Her Stupid Cheerleading Friends, And Make Sure That They Will Bow Down To You In Adoration And Forget This God Of Theirs?"

Then she turned around her head to the bed for the answer. It laid right in front of her: the uncut and uncensored DVDs of "My Bratty and Spoiled 21Time: 12:00pm

Place: Possible household

Ann and James were preparing to head out to lunch together when they heard a knock on the door.

"Can you get that, James?" Anne asked to her loving husband. She was washing a few of what dishes were left in the kitchen sink.

"Sure thing, my Annie!" James happily said as he embraced his beautiful wife, rubbing their noses together before he walked on over to the living room and opened the door.

James gave out a loud "Oh my God! Ann! Come take a look at this!"

Ann immediately rushed up to where James was standing and was horrified by what she saw. "My God! Kim!"

Kim stood before her parents, still in mud-stained clothes and with flies buzzing around her, "Mom, Dad, I can explain everything!"

Then James sniffed the dreaded perfume that was a staple of Veruca's, Eau De Heiress, in which it smelled like money stuffed into a vault.

"Let me guess, Kimmie-cub, she bullied you again!" James guessed by a long shot.

"Yes!" Kim sighed, "and not only that, she also destroyed Marcella's yPod, the only shot that we had of ever exposing that mean princess for the awful traiterous cheerleader that she is!"

"That blonde-haired hellspawn!" James exclaimed at the top of his lungs "I wish she would be completely out of money!"

"I wish as well, Dad!" Kim sighed in apparent defeat.

James sensed that his very daughter was down in the dumps and, disregarding whether she had mud or not on her clothers, allowed her to come inside.

Luckily, he covered up the furniture with plastic coverings, for it was 2 weeks before Thanksgiving and that Joss and Slim were coming into town.

"I can't understand why Veruca can treat us like... dirt!" Kim sighed, sitting down on the plastic on the couch.

"It's because she doesn't treat others, especially her parents and the squad, with dignity and respect!" James firmly stated to his daughter.

"Hmmm..." Kim murmured "...maybe because it runs in the Salt Family?"

James then gave one of the most heartfelt speeches to his young and lovely daughter.

"Perhaps, my Kimmie-cub! You will never be like that awful girl because you are the sweetest gift God gave to me and your mother. You have been a very headstrong young woman. We were also blessed twice more with Jim and Tim. Together, we have been very strong, through good times and bad! Not only that, but we also love you extremely much from the bottom of our hearts, no matter what happens!"

At that moment, tears began to form in Kim's emerald-green eyes when she heard those words. "That...that was one of the best spee...speeches...ever! I LOVE YOU, DADDY!" she exclaimed crying in tears, hugging James with all of her might. James, in turn, gave a very warm and tender hug, also in tears.

"My Kimmie-cub!"

Ann was heart-wrenched at witnessing this tearful sight of this loving father-daughter moment. She too sniffled briefly with a few tears in her eyes, walked up to her loving husband and kissed him on the check, before she added in the following:

"James, that was the sweetest thing that you've ever said." James' head rested with that on his sweet wife and nodded his head.

Kim, then drying up her tears, said inbetween sniffles "I'm going to be in my room, playing my harmonica if anyone needs me."

"Okay, Kimmie-cub!" James agreed before Kim headed up the stairs to her room where the cool sounds of the blues awaited her.

She also knew, deep in her heart, that the all-important football series between her beloved Mad Dogs against the full might of South Panola was rapidly approaching and that if, during the game, Veruca performed any conduct that was detrimental to the school spirit of Middleton, in full view of Mad Dog Nation, it would have a very disasterous consequence on the football team as well.

Time: 3:00pm

Place: Salt Mansion, Veruca's room.

Meanwhile, on the western side of Middleton, thunder and lightning ominously flashed in the dark black-grey skies on a cold day.

The demon child and Kim's high-school enemy known as Veruca Salt grinned as another bolt of lightning danced across the sky before laying down on her bed in her large grand $2 million room filled with clothes that . Like the cold weather outside, deep down inside was Veruca's cold heart ready to betray the Mad Dogs or inflict humiliation at Kim and her friends at any moment.

The fireplace in her room was rising its flames up high and within the flames lied the burnt head of the Middleton Mad Dog. With this, she has sealed her traitorious deed with the burnt paiper-mache remains of the head.

She was looking through her yPhone and smirked over one photo after another taken with the yPhone of Kim being handcuffed in the mud in utter defeat.

The princess of Middleton High went down on her bed when she clapped her hands and barked out her decree.

"My Honor Servants, maids, and butlers! The best of the best! Come to me! And bring me as many Cuddlebuddies as you can!" she beckoned through the loudspeaker system that ran throughout the Mansion.

At once, 7 honor servants, 3 maids, and 2 strong butlers who benchpress 350 pounds came to Veruca's aid. They also brought in a cart-full of Cuddlebudies, about 40 in number, that they could find throughout the world, including the rarest Cuddlebuddy of all, a golden giraffe Cuddlebuddy worth $4,000 and laid them out on an old and useless table. But Veruca's troupe also brought with them implements of destruction: 3 chainsaws.

Veruca, who hated Cuddlebuddies as much as the Bible, then put on her completely sound-proof headphones that also made her ears very comfortable. The servants, butlers, and maids present too put on other pairs of sound-proof headphones.

She then clapped her hands again and gave out her orders in an authoritarian voice, "Now... destroy those pieces of Cuddlebuddy shit!"

The next thing that happened was the revving of the chainsaw blades and the smoke coming from the gasoline tanks and the clicking of the revolver hammers The blades of the chainsaw cut through the fabric of the Cuddlebuddies! Expensive cotton and tattered fabric flew everywhere across the room. Only 5 Cuddlebuddies were spared.

"Yes...yes...YES! I am enjoying this!" Veruca exclaimed wildly and laughed over her destructive tendencies against the Cuddlebuddies. "Ah yes, I just love being all me! Like the time I had poured whiskey, beer, and gin into the baptismal pool over at that stupid First Baptist Church of Middleton and put those obscene magazines to replace those so-old hymnals! And that time I danced and shaked my sexy behind in the church and made some old people faint? That was so priceless!" Then she changed the tone of her voice from laughter to dictatorial, "Now, gather a couple of more servants and butlers and throw these ugly, disgusting, and filthy Cuddle-things out the window so that the rain will damage them even more! Pick up EVERY single piece of it!"

"At one, O Great Veruca!" one of her servants wearing the number 22 uniform replied. He bowed and gave praise to the spoiled princess before calling in two other servants and two other butlers armed with garbage bags.

One by one, the servants and butlers picked up the remnants of the poor Cuddlebuddies and threw them away in the garbage bag. Twenty-five minutes later, one of the servants unlatched the window where the storm awaited the fate of the remnants of the tattered Cuddlebuddies. The rain was coming down extremely hard and a flash of lightning crackled in the distance. Around three of the servants were tossing the bags, one by one, out the window into the stormy outside.

"One...two...THREE!" the servants chanted as they threw the garbage bags out of the window into the awaiting storm where the tiny remaining pieces of Cuddlebuddies were scattered out onto the carefully manicured grass.

They only left 5 Cuddlebuddies behind for Veruca to destroy herself and she too had an implement of destruction right in front of her face...the fireplace where the Mad Dog head was destroyed.

Veruca smiled as she walked on over to the fireplace. She first took a Cuddlebuddy that the servants set aside for her and then opened the door. The flames were roaring right in front of her like hellfire. She gave her famous sneer as she took one final look at the Cuddlebuddy before tossing it into the fireplace.

The peanut deb watched with an evil smile from her sniveling lips as the Cuddlebuddy burned into the flames.

She gave an evil laugh, "Burn, you damn Cuddlebuddy! BURN!" Then, she took the second Cuddlebuddy, which was a baby lion kind, and threw it into the raging fire.

Another huge flash of lightning and anothjer loud rumble of thunder echoed throughout the sky.

"I hate Cuddlebuddies! I hate Cuddlebuddies!" the deb chanted before she eventually burned all the Cuddlebuddies as they shared the same fate as the Mad Dog head.

Then, she checked her 24k gold watch.

Veruca gasped, "Oh no! My favorite show is on! Servants, leave me!"

"At once, O Great Princess!" the servants obeyed her command as they left the door, one by one, and slowly closed the door behind them. They knew NEVER to distrub Veruca when her favorite show is on.

The storm raged outside as Veruca used the remote with $1,000 charms on them to turn on her $5,000 44-inch high definition TV.

Her favorite show, My Bratty and Spoiled 21st Birthday, was on. To the outrage of parents across the nation, it was only rated (narrowly) TV-14. It was heavily criticized by parental watchdog groups everywhere for its foul language, its slutty clothing, and worst of all, total disrespect by these girls to their parents and no moral lessons at all. Veruca was the most devout follower, for she even owned the uncensored version of these episodes, language and foul clothing intact. In other words, this was Veruca's idea of Paradise. And this week's new episode had something even more controversial and shocking than last week's episode in which the bratty girls had to spend the night in jail for shoplifting and indecent exposure.

She turned up the volume to hear what the bratty girls had to say.

BRATTY GIRL: Mommy, I want to have my damn $5,000 designer bag and my $10,000 gold jewels for my birthday, and I want to also have a chocolate fountain made with the finest chocolate from the world!

MOTHER: But, darling, we are in $10,000 debt and not to mention that you are on trial on shoplifting.

(Bratty Girl 1 becomes enrages, slaps Mother on the face)

BRATTY GIRL: I do not give a (bleep)damn about your (bleep) (bleep) debts! And I don't give a (bleep) rat's ass for the damn justice system! The police are fat, lazy (bleep)

The psychotic Judas captain closely analyzed it, 'Hmm...reminded me of my two-month stint in Juvie for that DUI.'

MOTHER: How, how can you say such things about the police, about what you were taught in gschool.

BRATTY GIRL: You know what, (bleep) the police, (bleep) the judge, (bleep) everyone, and especially:

(Bratty girl then gives the finger to Mother) (BLEEP) YOU! I WISH YOU DID NOT EXIST, YOU PIECE OF (Bleep)! (She then forces her to her level, slaps her twice in the face, and then gives the finger again in front of her face) NOW GET ME MY FANCY GOLD JEWELRY FOR MY DAMN PARTY OR YOU WILL BARK LIKE THE INSIGNIFICANT (BLEEP) YOU ARE!

(Morther finally submits)

MOTHER: I...I give up! You win!

"Hmmm...using the middle finger, huh? Maybe I can practice it against my own father and mother if they dare to disobey my Supreme Will or ... I can give the finger to that Miss Perfect-Teen Crimefighter, Kim Possible and call her family nothing more than a bunch of idiots, losers, and dirt-ridden scum!" Veruca said to herself with another flash-bolt of lightning illuminating the skies.

BRATTY GIRL: That's better! (smiles) Now assemble my servants, get me the finest Gucci and pink Prada bags! And where the hell is my chocolate fountain!

MOTHER: At...at once!

(Later at the Party, Bratty Girl is wearing a very short black dress that almost shows off her behind studded with diamonds and wearing Gucci jewelry)

BRATTY GIRL: I just love being me! I got about $1 million in cash, my 14-layer chocolate fountain is working perfectly, I also have new Maseratis and a Ferrari to my auto collection, what could be better.

(Then an important hotel heiress appears at the door, complete with bodyguards. Hot guys also appear behind the heiress)

BRATTY GIRL: OMG! OMG! OMG! IT'S HER! IT'S HER! AND...WOW! HOT GUYS? I AND MY FRIENDS SO KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THEM!

When the heiress made her presence known in the episode, Veruca instinctively rushed up to her shine, for she was a big fan.

The shrine to the heiress had the rarest and most expensive perfumes endorsed by her, along with photos, CDs and anything that had to glorify her exploits. In the center was the huge 20 foot by 15 foot photo of the hotel heiress mounted on the wall.

Veruca bowed down and prostrated in worship to the shrine of her heiress (her 'savior and goddess of all'). It gave her an ego that the peanut deb, too, was sent down by this heiress as a messanger of the goddess to be made converts by sending these converts on expensive shopping sprees that would send their families to the poor-house.

Basically, she wanted every single girl at Middleton High to not only bow down to her in prostration but also to worship the heiress, do her works, and forsake God and Jesus as well.

The deb then began to sing her praises and prayers to the shrine of her role model.

"O My Great And All-Seeing Heiress! What Shall I Do To Silence The Enemies, Mostly This Insignificant Kim Possible And Her Stupid Cheerleading Friends, And Make Sure That They Will Bow Down To You In Adoration And Forget This God Of Theirs?"

Then she turned around her head to the bed for the answer. It laid right in front of her: the uncut and uncensored DVDs of "My Bratty and Spoiled 21st Birthday" the ones that contained foul language, clothing so skimpy and so revealing that not even Mrs. Rockwaller or Mr. Possible would approve of, the constant humiliation and degradation of the parents, but the worst thing of all is the uncut raw footage of what had happened in one controversial episode that occurred around a year ago. It showed three bratty girls getting drunk on their birthday and making out with seven hotties. That part made the episode into a TV-MA rating.

Yes! Those DVD's should do the trick! I can bring them on the trip to South Panola with me Friday and make some of Kim's dumb and stupid friends my own! But who to test it on?

Veruca pondered on this deciding thought but before she could decide, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she ordered before one of her servants came up to her with a paper. He bowed and prostrated before her.

Veruca then turned her attention to the paper that the servant held in her hand. "What is it, servant?"

"An order, O Mighty Veruca Marvelous In Beauty, from your father to come to the School Board today!" the servant explained his intentions.

"The School Board? What does that fat pig want?" Veruca then gave a glare to her servant.

"The fellow servants that pushed Kim into the mud got pulled over by the police. They told the police of what had happened and the next thing I knew, I received a letter from your father, wanting your presence here!" the servant continued.

Veruca's glare then turned into anger, "GRRRRR! I KNEW I should NEVER have brought those stupid worker servants. They get the job done but they are weak and pathetic! Make sure the Honor Butlers serve them only scraps for dinner! Whatever! Prepare to humiliate my father just in case if he hands down a punishment against me, the Great And Mighty Veruca Salt!"

"At once, My Princess!" the servant replied before exiting the room and closing the door.

She was all by herself, "I NEED to find a Mad Dog cheerleader to expose my DVD's to, but to whom?"

The storm continued to rage outside as she left to go to the school board building to confront her father about the meaning of the message that her servant gave to her.

She, along with a few of her honor servants, walked on over to the elevator down below to one of her imported European limosines and went inside and ventured out into the storm.

Place: Possible household, Kim's Room.

The thunderstorm continued to rage outside as it cast a flickering flash outlining the teen heroine's room. Kim held her harmonica tight and began to sing the blues.

_Veruca Salt's got me down_

_(harmonica)_

_Veruca Salt's got me down_

_(sad wail of the harmonica)_

_Why did I wear this frown?_

_Because Veruca Salt's got me down!_

_She smashed the Mad Dog head_

_And chose to support the Lemurs instead._

_(harmonica)_

_And now she destroyed the evidence!_

_It just doesn't make sense_

_That this evil and dumb V_

_Would do this to me (looks at muddy feet)_

_(harmonica)_

_She has no sense of reality_

_Now she's pulling this squad down_

_As we go to Tiger-town_

_She insulted my family_

_Now all I can see_

_Is that evil cheerleader known as Veruca._

_As Veruca!_

_(harmonica)_

_Veruca's got me down_

_I bet right now she's wearing her princess crown_

_She committed enough sins_

_Even though our Mad Dogs continue to win!_

_I hope that evil mean princess gets expelled_

_Ohh...I hope she get's expelled_

_(sad wail of the harmonica)_

Then, she heard a knock on her stairs from her dad. "Hey, Kimmie-cub! We're headed to the school board meeting! Wanna come?"

She stopped playing her harmonica and was confused to know what was happening, "Daddy, what's going on?"

All James did was smile, "It seems like the blonde-haired hellspawn's days of being the Middleton Cheer Captain are numbered!"

When Kim heard those words, she immediately put on her jacket and walked out with both her mom and dad in the rain and storm and headed out to the school-board meeting.

She kept her hopes up that Veruca deserved a suspension or, even better, expulsion from Middleton High!


End file.
